Last sacrifice
by LooneyJoan
Summary: Not my characters only my version of the last book of the VA series. I'll continue to post if I get reviews. Enjoy reading...Yes my first paragraph is a bit long but i'm not so sure how to change it now that it's up. so forgive me for that.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own these charaters, this is just my version of the last book of the vampire academy.

Chapter 1

_I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has_.

"No!" I said firmly out loud getting up out of my bed and laying down on the floor and sliding my feet under a rail of the bed.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…." I counted as I did the sit ups on the nasty floor of my dang and dark cell. It was better then the words and the memories that started to plague me. _Love fades. Mine has, traitors are executed, I don't love you anymore, I don't want to see you, Lissa has a half sibling_, _I've given up on you. _The only thing I could do was try to focus on something else and the exercise was my only out. Plus there was no way I was going to let them get me out of shape while they made me rot here. I had taken to doing sit ups, push ups, jumping jacks, and squats whenever my mind became restless, which seemed like every waking moment. Finally as the sweat started pouring my body finally said enough and I went over to sit on the bed. After a few minutes and after my breathing began to slow I began to stair blankly out of my cell at one of my ten guards. I kept going over what my life has been like and what it now was. My mind kept rolling and it was scattered. I thought about what life was like when Lissa and I were out on our own. I was a better fighter and guardian now then I was. It almost amazed me at how better I could protect her now then I could then, I guess school really had paid off. That would be something I'd never admit to any of my former instructors. Then I thought of Mason. I couldn't protect him, so maybe I wasn't as good of a guardian as I thought. I went back to the first time I seen him when I got back to the academy after being on the run. His eyes had lit up and a sly smile had spread across his lips. My thoughts had then went to places like Adrian, Russia, the first encounter with my father, my mother giving me a black eye and then the pride in her eyes after my trials. I always known what was going to become of my life. I had grown up with one goal… "keep them safe." Them of course was my Moroi brethren, more so it was my responsibility to keep her safe, Lissa. Now I wasn't going to get the chance, I failed. That is what hurt the most, knowing that Lissa's safety was in the hands of someone less…well less me. My one concession was that at least if I wasn't going to be protecting her, the next best person would be doing it. Even if my former mentor was never given his status of a guardian back, he'd never leave Lissa's side and would protect her until his death. I pushed all thoughts of Dimitri away. I couldn't afford to think of him and manage not to turn into a self pitting cry baby.

After a moment I sighed and decided I needed to see what was going on in the present instead of what the past had held. I was no longer in my cell but instead I was in Lissa's room pacing back and forth. Lissa's mind seemed as scattered as mine. She wasn't sure what she could do but she knew she needed to do something. She was hopeless, lost, heartbroken.

"Liss," It was Christians soothing voice that brought her back to the present as well, "Lissa she'll be ok. It's Rose we are talking about. Nothing can keep her down."

Lissa looked up at Christian meeting his soft eyes that held all the love and determination in them.

She sighed and walked over to him, "I'm not sure about this time Christian. Did you see her face in the courtroom? With everything that's been going on with her lately with Dimitri and now this, I…I…" her voice broke and Christian put his arms protectively around her and squeezed. Tears began to soak his shirt. "I just don't think she'll fight as hard. I'm scared that I'm going to lose Rose."

After a few more moments of holding her tiring to take the pain away Christian pulled her away and tilted her head up with his soft touch and looked at her directly in the eyes, "You know better than anyone else that Rosemarie Hathaway will fight until the life is taken out of her and then even that will not stop her. There is nothing that is going to keep Rose down."

I could feel Lissa relax a bit as she sunk her head into Christians chest. Only I wasn't so sure Christian had it right. Sure the old Rose would continue to fight and to give all kinds of hell until she was ruling hell itself. Only I didn't know how I would get out of it this time.

After a few more minutes I had almost decided to head back into my own mind but before I did there was a knock at the door. Christian and Lissa both looked towards it and then at each other.

"Now wouldn't you just freak if that was the devil herself right out side that door." Christian said with a bit of a smirk on his face, before heading over to open the door.

"Rose isn't the devil Christian." Lissa said a bit exasperated.

When Christian opened the door a distraught looking Adrian walked in smelling instantly of cloves and vodka.

"Adrian," Lissa said in a quiet surprised sigh escaping through her lips.

Adrian looked up the look of panic on his face, "Liss we have to get her out. We have to do something." He sunk into a nearby lush chair and put his head into his hands.

Lissa walked over to him a look of compassion and love on her face. Like she had just realized something. She sat down on the floor in front of him placing her hands on his knees.

"Yes Adrian I do believe you are right. Rose wouldn't sit back and do nothing if it were any of us in this situation. She wouldn't stop giving grief until she got what she wanted. We need a plan."

Adrian and Lissa's eyes met and a hundred things seemed to be said between the two. Now determination filled his face and her body.

The silent conversation was broken by Christian, "Just what do you plan to do? She is guarded around the clock by ten guardians, no one can visit, even other guardians are forbidden to socialize with her and unless they are assigned to guard her for the day, they can't be anywhere near her. Nothing goes into her and she isn't allowed to leave her cell at all for any reason. She gets fed only twice a day and that's only paper lunches." He was starting to depress me all over again by reminding everyone just how bleak my situation was. "There is a rumor going around that the council won't even risk bringing her out for her own trial. They say it's to much of a risk that she is to dangerous." I was surprised at how angry Christian was getting. His voice was now yelling and they barely had heard another knock at the door over it.

Lissa and Adrian slowly began to come to the realization that perhaps rescuing me was not going to happen.

"How…How do you know all this?" Adrian finally asked.

"I have my resources and I worry about Rose too. I… I… I owe her my life. After what happened in Spokane…" His voice was soft and distressed something I never thought would be for me. He was silenced by a much louder and hasty knock at the door.

Lissa looked up as Christian went to the door with total and complete adoration and respect for Christian. She hadn't realized he might be hurting at the situation to. Standing up she went to the door next to him and quickly before he opened the door she reached her hand up behind his neck and pulled him to her, kissing his lips lightly. He looked a little surprised and then opened the door.

When the door opened much to everyone's surprise a very displeased woman stepped into the room.

"Adrian I thought I might find you here." Daniella Ivashkov had a blank look on her face as she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

Daniella sighed and for a brief moment a look of pity flashed on her face. "Adrian I know you and I know what you plan to do. All of you," She glanced at Christian and held her gaze for a moment longer then I felt comfortable on Lissa. "Princess there truly is nothing that can be done for Rosemarie that would not compromise your position. Or either of yours." She met Christians and Adrian's eyes.

Lissa let out a bit of a surprised gasp. "You can not expect me to sit back and do nothing to free an _innocent _person." She said with all her conviction and making sure she got her point across that I was innocent.

Daniella let out a sigh. "I wish it were that easy Princess. However if you were to do anything than you will risk everything Rose has worked for."

Lissa and the others looked up at her with a confused expressions wanting to know more.

A smile spread across Daniella's lips. "Has Rose not worked to get you to your rightful place here on council? Has it not been her wish that you take your place so you can make sure Moroi and dhampirs prosper? The best thing you can do for her now is to make sure that her efforts do not go by in vein."

I was a bit surprised at how well Daniella seemed to asses the situation. It was true I had always thought that Lissa would be able to do great things for our races. It was also true that I needed to protect Lissa. I felt a bit sad. I had to protect Lissa not only from Strigoi but also from her sense of duty to me. I was going to have to do something that would make Lissa stop trying to fight for me and fight for what was right for our people. I would have to .. I choked up a bit at my next realization. I would have to break Lissa's heart and make her hate me. That went for the others as well. I couldn't let them bring harm to themselves over me. I wouldn't allow it. They all needed to forget Rose Hathaway.

"Has she not always wanted your protection? If you were to risk yourself in helping her not only will her life be in the balance but you will all be tried for treason and the sentence will be the same for you as it is for her. I believe that Rose would rather take this on herself then have three others die because of her."

I wasn't liking that Daniella was saying these things but I couldn't deny she was right.

Lissa said nothing her mind raced and her heart began to pound in her chest. She couldn't imagine not having me by her side and not trying to help me. She felt a major responsibility as the last Dragomir.

"She is innocent." Adrian stood up and looked his mother in the eyes. "We can't let her die for something she did not do." His voice was firm and resolute.

"And yet you must allow the court to make it's decision." She was speaking softly now.

"Yes we are all speaking as if it is a sure thing that Rose will be found guilty. It is still possible that the council will get their heads out of their asses and come to the right decision." It was Christian who spoke.

Lissa had just stayed quiet. She was torn between wanting to rescue me and doing what she knew I'd prefer her do.

I had enough so I left her mind and went back to my reality in my cell still thinking of what I must do.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the guard that I had my gaze on. I had recognized him as one of the team leaders when we went to rescue Lissa and Christian. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "You like something you see Hathaway?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you wish."

"Well by the way you can't seem to take your eyes off me, I guess we could say wishes do come true." He shifted a bit towards the cell with a grin on his face.

"Not in this life or the next Denson." I stood up from my bed and stretched. My body and mind aching.

He crossed his arms and gave me a cold look, "Well you might take what you can get while you can get it. Being as though your life is about to come to an abrupt end."

I was a bit stunned at the malice in his words but before I could tell him what exactly I would do to him if I had ever got the chance another person had spoken up.

"Now now what happened until innocent until proven guilty?" It was my father in all of his splendor. He strolled up to the bars with a sly smile on his face and a deadly look in his eye meant for Denson.

When Denson saw that look on his face he went white and it was almost as if he had melted into the wall. I couldn't help but feel elated.

After a moment Abe turned and looked at me with nothing but humor and affection on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zmey, it's about time you decided to come and fill me in on your plan to get me off of death row." I had my arms crossed standing in middle of the cell.

His grin grew. It was at this moment I realize he was here for me and that I could truly trust him. From the moment I had met him I tried to figure out his angle and what he got out of helping me. Something that I could never figure out. Even after I found out he was my sperm donor I knew he had to have a motive for helping. However at this moment I didn't believe that.

His looked changed for a moment. "Uh why are you looking at me like that?"

I sighed realizing I had a visitor, something that I haven't had in the two days since my hearing and from what Christian said something I wasn't allotted.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I could have visitors."

His mischievous grin returned to his face. "Ah my dear, nothing could keep me away. I am your lawyer after all."

"Yeah don't remind me. My hearing went so well I'm just sure my non-lawyer lawyer is going to have my life spared." It was harsh I knew but my Roseness came out.

A flick of danger came through his eyes, "How many times must I tell you Rosemarie that you will not be dieing. At least not because of this. I will not allow it. Why don't you trust me?"

I sighed and looked up at him letting my guard down a bit. I could tell he noticed that at that moment I had a bit of fragileness in me. I pushed it back when I noticed and my aggression returned.

"I do trust you." I said sharply. "I'm tired, hungry, scared, pissed, but I do trust you." I reached back and pulled the note from the queen out of my back pocket.

"Is that what you were reading in the court room?" He asked instantly curious.

I nodded. I knew time was running low not only for this visit but perhaps for me as well.

"Look old man," I said resolute. "I trust you enough to help me and perhaps even finish this last thing I need to do. I know you say that I'm not going to die, and I'm hoping your right because even though life right now pretty much sucks and death would be a vacation that I could really use, this is important. I can't die without knowing that Lissa's future is secure. I can't leave her all alone when she has someone else out there." I didn't want to look up at him

"What are you saying Rose." His voice was soft and caring.

"If I can't do this for Lissa you're the best person I know that could finish this for me. Seeing as how you found me in Russia, I figure you could probably find anyone. Lissa has a sibling. A half brother or sister. Her sibling needs to be found so Lissa can have her place on the council. If this can get done… than…" I choked not finishing.

I walked over to the cell door to hand him the note. Reaching out he surprised me and instead of grabbing the note he grabbed my wrist. I looked up into his eyes astonished and confused.

His eyes were fierce, hard, deadly, but loving as well. "Rosemarie," He said with a quiet deadly undertone in his voice, "I am your father and when I say that you are not going to be dieing anytime soon, I mean it. They _will not _be taking your life." It was almost like he was in a trance and finally he let me go without taking the note. I just looked up at him amazement in my eyes and no doubt that my father meant what he said. A single tear escaped my eye.

"Fine old man, you win, just don't take your sweet ass time in getting it done. Lissa needs her half sibling." I reached up to hand him the note.

Abe turned without taking it a giant grin on his face and a gleam in his eye. "You can give me that later, I've places to go and people to see right now."

He started to walk down the hallway.

Speaking up I had a bit of a smile on my face, "You can find me right here sitting pretty when you decide to get your ass moving."

He chuckled as the door opened and walked out.

I had a smile on my face as I looked up seeing Denson glairing at me. I gave him a wink and turned and went to my bed. Exhaustion had come over me and before to long I fell asleep.

Once I was fast asleep my world shifted when I began to dream. I was suddenly standing in a garden in the middle of summer. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming all around. I stood in the shade of a large weeping willow and there was a stone bench nearby. I knew Adrian would be here momentarily and I had resolved what I was going to do.

When he stepped out from behind the tree my breath escaped from my lips in a rush. I hadn't realized that I was holding it. His hair styled in a messy way that aggravated his mother. He had on jeans, a black tee shirt with a black leather jacket on made him look mysterious. His eyes took me in just as I was taking him in. He looked tired and distressed. My resolve came crashing down and all I wanted was to be wrapped into his arms and let him tell me it would be ok. I wasn't used to feeling like this with Adrian. I knew that my feelings for him were very strong but until this moment, I didn't know just how strong.

"Little dhampir." He smiled and started to come towards me.

Smiling and feeling his love consume me I took a few steps towards him myself. Only then my resolve came back and I stopped putting up a hand to halt him. Confusion entered him and he did stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Look Adrian you guys can't do anything to get me out."

"We can. Liss and I are alre…"

"NO." I cut him off in a harsh final tone. "You absolute can not do anything to help me."

"Rose…" He looked like he had just been punched. My expression had not changed from a hard and firm one.

"Whatever is going to happen to me is going to happen to me. I don't want my efforts for Lissa to be for nothing. Adrian if I'm going to die, then I'm going to die. All I've wanted was Lissa's safety and she is going to need her friends to help her when I can no longer do that."

He was quiet and looked miserable.

"She'll need you and Christian to be her strength. I need to know that you are going to keep her safe and protect her. Even if it's from herself. You can not allow her to get involve with any insane rescue attempts you all think will work. That includes you I don't want you trying to help me."

"You can't expect me to just sit back and let you go down for something you didn't do."

"Adrian it's not your choice. I don't want you to do anything. Let things just work the way they are going to work. I'm not alone in my resources and it's not over for me yet. But Adrian it's over for you and for Lissa. I need you to promise me that."

"Rose I love you."

"No… you need to forget me."

"You can't hardly tell me what I should do. I want to be with you."

I was starting to faultier I could see the pain in Adrian. In fact he looked how I felt when Dimitri was pushing me away. My heart fell to my stomach but my composure stayed.

"I don't want to be with you Adrian. You know as well as I do that Moroi and dhampirs don't last. This was all just for fun. It was a fling, it wasn't going to last forever. Do us all a favor, stay away from me and keep Lissa away as well. In fact tell Lissa that I don't want to ever see her again. Tell her I'm tired of protecting her and it's time she learn to do that herself."

"You don't mean that." His protest only angered me.

"Oh I mean it." I had venom in my voice. "I'm tired of taking care of everyone. I want a life of my own. In fact if I get out of this I'm going far away and I will never return. I never want to see any of you again.

Adrian looked as though I had just crushed him. He couldn't look up at me and in that moment I forced the dream to end. Sitting up in the darkness of the cell I gasped awake. My eyes began to burn and tears began to fall relentlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few hours of sobbing I finally fell back into a dreamless sleep. When I awoke I instantly went into Lissa's head.

I felt anger, despair, hurt fill my body that was hers. Due to the overwhelming devastating feelings that were hers I almost left her and went back to my own but then I noticed the smell of cloves. I knew Adrian was with her.

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

Adrian just looked up a sad expression filling himself. Christian held Lissa's hand and he gently squeezed it. My vision blurred because Lissa began to sob. Christian put his arm around her and hugged her close. She buried her head into his chest and she seemed to fall apart.

Right before I left Lissa I heard Christian quietly ask, "Where did Dimitri go?"

When I came into my cell my pillow was soaked from tears that seemed to be a combination of mine and Lissa's. My heart was broken and I didn't think it was ever going to heal. I was the person I swore I'd always protect Lissa from. Out side my cell I heard a guard speak.

"You've got five minutes."

Quickly I tried to get myself together. There was no way I wanted Abe to see that I had been crying. There was no way I wanted to appear weak, but all the time in the world wouldn't prepare me for who stood at the cell door.

My breath stopped and my heart began to beat faster. His expression looked as it had the last time I seen him. His face betraying none of his feelings and his eyes deep and endless.

"How…what?" My voice shook I took a deep breath and gained control. He didn't want me. He must be here to gloat and to tell me I'd be getting what I deserved. I hardened anger filling me.

"You didn't mean it." His voice was low but not betraying to what he was feeling.

"I did."

"I don't believe you."

"You have no reason not to."

"I know you Rose." His voice saying my name sent shivers down my spine. It took everything in me to not move towards him.

"Correction, you knew me. You don't know me anymore. In fact wasn't it you who said that people change."

"What are you planning?"

"If I were planning anything I don't believe it is any of your concern. You made your non feelings for me very clear. You were right when you said we should stay away from one another."

"Rose…"

I put a hand up afraid if I stopped I'd start crying and tell him that I was lying that I truly loved him. That I wanted to hold him and never let him go. I started to feel drained I almost thought if I kept going like I was then I would die of heartbreak.

"Stop, why are you here. How did you even get in? The guards aren't supposed to let anyone in. I guess they are as incompetent as the rest of the Moroi council." I was starting to let my anger consume me. Partly because before I left Lissa I had taken her dark feelings into me.

"I've told you I've got connections."

"That's just great. You wanted me to leave you alone and now I want you to do the same. Just go Dimitri. You clearly no longer have any reason to seek me out. Your message was very clear and honestly I agree. Love fades." My voice was almost a whisper at the end.

I couldn't look at him. I knew his eyes were on me studding me.

"I deserve all this…but Rose…I … you got to know that I…nev…"

His words were cut off due to a loud blast that sent us flying. I fell into the cell bars and Dimitri against the wall on the other side of the bars. The blast was then followed by a bright white light followed by another blast. I couldn't see through the smoke and bright white as blast after blast kept coming through a large gaping hole in the side of the cell leading to the outside world. I heard a can land right outside my cell where I was trying to push myself up. The can rolled down the hall and then another bright light followed by smoke filled. There were three more and then the pain set in and I started to black out. Another blast and then heat. I felt flame and I knew this was the end. I was going to die. I felt someone jerk my arm and start to drag me. Then I heard something that I never thought I'd hear again. It was far away and filled with distress. Yet it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

"Roza!"

Eh perhaps it was just wishful thinking. I knew he wasn't able to see me because I couldn't see anything through the smoke and the continuous flashes of white light. I could hear the guards yelling and trying to figure out what was going on. Then as I was carried out of the hole I could see the flames on the bed before blackness ensued me

**if i get some reviews I'll post some more. Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
